When Friendship Kills
by GinnyFleur
Summary: Hermine Granger soll einen Mord begangen haben? Weder Harry noch Ron wollen das glauben im Gegensatz zu dem Rest der Hogwartsschüler. Vor allem Snape setzt alles daran, die ihm verhasste Schülerin als Mörderin dastehen zu lassen. Doch Hermine lässt sich


**When Friendship Kills**

_**Kapitel 1**_

„Rate mal, was ich gerade gehört habe!" rief Parvati Patil Ginny Weasley aufgeregt schon von weitem zu, als sie in den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum angelaufen kam. Der Unterricht war vorbei und Ginny holte gerade ihre Bücher und Hefte hervor, um mit den Hausaufgaben zu beginnen. Parvati kam atemlos auf sie zugestürmt, ihre dunklen Haare flogen wild hin und her.

„Die Klatsch-und-Tratsch-Königin legt wieder mal einen Auftritt hin", flüsterte Ron Harry etwas griesgrämig zu. Die beiden saßen ein wenig weiter von den Mädchen entfernt, konnten jedoch alles mithören.

Ginny sah Parvati mit einem fröhlichen Grinsen an. „Na los – raus damit!"

Sie hielt nicht besonders viel von Gerüchten, aber jetzt war sie doch neugierig auf Parvatis Neuigkeit geworden. Ron dagegen stand Parvatis Getratsche immer etwas abweisend gegenüber und sah seine Schwester deshalb mit gerunzelter Stirn an.

„Was hast du denn Interessantes auf Lager?" fragte Ginny.

„Da kommst du nie drauf," antwortete Parvati und setzte sich zu Ginny an den Tisch.

Ginny sah sie fragend an: „Na was denn?"

„Lavender hat mir gerade erzählt, dass sie und Seamus gestern Abend in einer Besenkammer rumgemacht haben!"

„Was!" rief Ginny. „Das glaube ich nicht. Lavender und Seamus...?"

„Aber wenn ich es dir doch sage – sie hat es mir selbst gerade gesagt!" antwortete Parvati glaubwürdig.

Währenddessen saßen Ron und Harry da und starrten sich an.

„Wie kann er Hermine so etwas nur antun?" sagte Ron geschockt.

Harry schüttelte nur ungläubig den Kopf. Er wusste, dass Hermine in Seamus, mit dem sie seit drei Monaten zusammen war, sehr verliebt war. Doch Seamus schien nicht dasselbe für sie zu empfinden, wenn er Lavender die Zunge in den Hals steckte.

„Dieses Arschgesicht," zischte Ron wütend.

„Sie muss es erfahren, Ron," sagte Harry. „Sie hat ein Recht darauf, wir dürfen es ihr nicht verschweigen."

„Wenn du meinst. Heute beim Abendessen dann, okay? Ich muss jetzt gehen, ich habe Strafarbeiten bei Snape, diesem Affen – hab wieder meinen Aufsatz nicht fertiggekriegt."

„Viel Spaß."

♥♥♥

Als Harry zum Abendessen in die große Halle ging, saß Ron schon am Gryffindortisch. Er sah ziemlich erschöpft aus, war aber nicht mehr so mürrisch wie vorher. Auch Seamus und Lavender saßen da, etwas weiter von den anderen entfernt.

„Dieser -", fing Ron an. In den Moment standen Seamus und Lavender auf und verschwanden aus der Halle. „Unglaublich," regte Ron sich auf.

„Wenigstens muss Hermine das jetzt nicht mit ansehen," meinte Harry.

Als Hermine sich nach zehn Minuten zu ihnen gesellte, sahen die beiden Jungs sich an und Harry nickte Ron zu.

„Hermine, wir müssen dir etwas sagen," fing Ron an. Seine Augen flackerten.

Hermine sah ihn fragend an und lächelte ein wenig. „Was ist denn los? Habt ihr etwa eure VgdK-Hausaufgaben nicht geschafft und wollt sie nun von mir abschreiben?"

„Wäre ja nix neues..." fing Ron an, aber Harry ließ sich nicht ablenken.

„Hermine," sagte er, „Wir haben heute mitbekommen, wie Parvati Ginny erzählte, dass... Seamus dich mit Lavender betrogen hat... in einer Besenkammer."

Hermine wurde bleich und ihre Augen glänzten. Sie schnappte nach Luft.

„Ist es wirklich wahr?" flüsterte sie und sah Harry und Ron abwechselnd an. Die beiden nickten betroffen.

„Ich bringe ihn um!" rief Hermine dann plötzlich und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten zusammen.

Alle Schüler, die um sie herum saßen, drehten sich erschrocken um und starrten sie an. Hermine ließ ihren Blick den Tisch entlang schweifen und bemerkte, dass Seamus fehlte. Auch Lavender war nicht da.

„Die sind kurz bevor du kamst abgehauen," sagte Harry, als er ihren Blick bemerkte.

♥♥♥

Hermine rannte durch die Gänge von Hogwarts. Sie raste vor Wut und Eifersucht. Tränen liefen ihr übers Gesicht; noch nie war sie so verletzt worden (außer als Ron ihr im vierten Schuljahr den Weihnachtsball gründlich verdorben hatte). Plötzlich hörte sie hinter einer Tür Stimmen und das Gekicher eines Mädchens, das ihr bekannt vorkam. Sie näherte sich dieser Tür und sah, dass diese nur angelehnt war. Also spähte sie hinein.

Da waren sie – Seamus und Lavender, und knutschten wild vor ihren Augen. Seamus hatte es sogar schon geschafft, Lavenders Bluse aufzuknöpfen. Hermine stürzte in den Klassenraum hinein.

„Du Arschloch!" rief sie. „Es stimmt also doch. Wie kannst du nur...!"

Seamus und Lavender sprangen erschrocken auseinander. Hermine richtete ihren Zauberstab auf Lavender.

„Verschwinde, du Flittchen, bevor ich dir meinen Zauberstab ins Auge steche," knurrte sie. Lavender gab ein Quicken von sich und rannte aus der Tür.

„Ich bin noch nicht fertig mit dir!" rief Hermine ihr hinterher. „Und jetzt zu dir, du... du betrügerisches Schwein," zischte sie und visierte Seamus an.

„Hermi, hey," stotterte Seamus, „nimm den Zauberstab runter. Es ist nicht so wie du denkst..."

„Komm mir nicht mit **_dem_** Spruch!" kreischte Hermine außer sich. „Am liebsten würde ich dich jetzt explodieren lassen! Aber ich habe keine Lust, wegen so einer Kakerlake wie dir dann zehn Jahre in Askaban zu sitzen."

Seamus sah sie sprachlos an. Hermine ließ den Zauberstab sinken, warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu, dann lief sie schluchzend aus dem Klassenzimmer und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu.

♥♥♥

Mitten in der Nacht klopfte es an der Tür. Parvati wachte auf und war zunächst etwas verwirrt. Wer konnte das sein? Sie stand auf und ging zur Tür.

Vor der Tür stand Professor McGonagall und sah sehr ernst aus.

„Miss Patil, bitte wecken sie Miss Granger und Miss Brown", sagte sie. „Kommen Sie dann mit mir in das Büro von Professor Dumbledore."

Nach fünf Minuten folgten Hermine und Lavender (die einander nicht ansahen) zusammen mit Parvati Professor McGonagall die Treppen herunter und durch die Korridore, bis sie vor dem Büro des Schulleiters standen. Professor McGonagall sagte das Passwort und die Mädchen traten ein.

Professor Dumbledore saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch und sein Gesichtsausdruck war nicht weniger ernst und besorgt als der von Professor McGonagall.

„Setzen Sie sich," sagte er zu den Mädchen. „Vorerst muss ich Ihnen etwas mitteilen...", er stockte, „es geht um Mr. Seamus Finnigan..."

Hermine erblasste, und Parvati und Lavender tauschten besorgte Blicke. Was konnte so wichtig sein, dass sie deshalb um zwei Uhr morgens geweckt wurden?

„Seamus Finnigan...", begann der Schulleiter wieder, „ er wurde vor ca. einer Stunde in einem Klassenraum aufgefunden... Mr. Filch fand ihn. Er ist tot."

„Was!" flüsterte Parvati. „Nein..."

Hermine saß nur stumm da und starrte Dumbledore an. Auch Lavender sagte nichts, doch ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Sie drehte ihr blasses Gesicht zu Hermine und flüsterte:

„Was hast du getan?"

**_Kapitel 2_**

„Miss Granger, ich behaupte ja nicht, dass sie es getan haben," redete Dumbledore auf Hermine ein. „Ich will nur, dass sie mir genau erzählen, was geschehen ist. Wir haben schon vor Ihnen einige der Schüler befragt, die alle gesagt haben, dass sie gesehen haben, wie Sie wütend vom Gryffindortisch aufgesprungen und davongerannt sind. Und Miss Brown hat soeben bestätigt, dass Sie sich alleine mit Seamus in diesem Klassenraum aufgehalten haben, nachdem sie selbst gegangen war. Das stimmt doch, oder?"

„Ja, das stimmt," sagte Hermine, „Aber ich habe Seamus nichts getan. Ich war einfach nur wütend, weil er mich mit Lavender... betrogen hat. Ich habe ihn angeschrieen und bin einfach gegangen! Ehrlich!"

„Ich könnte eine Flasche Veritaserum holen, wenn Sie möchten, Schulleiter," sagte Snape, der mittlerweile, wie einige andere Lehrer auch, in Dumbledores Büro angekommen war.

„Von mir aus!" rief Hermine, „Ich habe nichts zu verbergen!"

Doch Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf. „Danke, Severus, das ist nicht nötig. Ich glaube Ihnen, Miss Granger. Sie können gehen. Gehen Sie ins Bett."

Hermine verließ wortlos das Büro. Sie dachte, dass sie sich in einem schlechten Traum befand, denn das alles konnte nicht wahr sein. Vielleicht ist es ja nur ein Traum, dachte sie verzweifelt. Doch als sie den Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum betrat, wurde ihr schlagartig klar, dass das keineswegs träumte.

Obwohl es mitten in der Nacht war, saßen die Schüler da, alle um Lavender und Parvati versammelt. Lavender schluchzte und ihr Gesicht war gerötet und tränenüberströmt. Auch einige andere konnten die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Dean Thomas, der Seamus' bester Freund gewesen war, weinte an Ginnys Schulter, und Neville sah blasser und trauriger denn je aus.

Dann bemerkten die Schüler Hermine.

„Da bist du ja, du Mörderin", sagte Angelina Johnson plötzlich.

„Was?" flüsterte Hermine verwirrt. Dann sah sie zu Lavender rüber. „Lavender... was hast du ihnen erzählt?"

„Die Wahrheit, was sonst!" rief Lavender durch ihre Tränen und unterdrückte einen Schluchzer. „Was auch immer du getan hast, nachdem ich gegangen bin – du bist schuld, dass Seamus nicht mehr lebt! Du hast ihn getötet!"

„Nein!" rief Hermine.

„Doch, klar!" sagte Lavender. „Mich hast du ja auch mit deinem Zauberstab bedroht! Oder etwa nicht?"

„Und außerdem," sagte nun der kleine Colin Creevey, „haben doch alle gehört, was du heute beim Essen gerufen hast: 'Ich bringe ihn um!' Oder etwa nicht?"

„Aber das habe ich doch nicht so gemeint!" versuchte Hermine zu erklären.

Doch die Gryffindorschüler sahen Hermine von allen Seiten anklagend an. Sogar Ginny und die Weasley-Zwillinge schienen ihr nicht zu glauben.

„Du bist eine Mörderin," sagte Dean Thomas dann leise. „Erst hast du mir meinen besten Freund weggeschnappt. Er war die ganze Zeit mit dir unterwegs und hatte absolut keine Zeit mehr für mich. Und dann hast du ihn ermordet! Sei froh, dass ich dich noch nicht totgeschlagen habe."

„Dean, ich habe niemanden umgebracht," sagte Hermine mit gezwungen ruhiger Stimme. „Ihr müsst mir glauben..."

„Du hast meinen besten Freund umgebracht," sagte Dean wütend. „Ich hasse dich dafür!"

„Du spinnst ja!" rief Hermine verzweifelt. „Glaubt doch nicht alles, was diese kleine Schlampe da sagt!" Sie zeigte auf Lavender. „Sie lügt! Sie weiß NICHTS!"

Eine Hand legte sich auf Hermines Schulter.

„Hermine, komm jetzt," sagte Harrys Stimme neben ihr, „Komm, wir bringen dich auf dein Zimmer."

„Ihr habt sie doch nicht mehr alle," sagte Ron zu den Gryffindors und folgte Harry und Hermine aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.

Hermine ließ sich wortlos von ihren beiden Freunden in die Mitte nehmen und zu dem Mädchenschlafsaal bringen.

„Hör nicht auf die," sagte Ron und legte den Arm um sie, als sie anfing zu weinen. „Ist doch nur ein Haufen Idioten."

„Ihr glaubt mir doch, oder?" fragte Hermine.

„Natürlich, Hermine," sagte Harry sanft und drückte sie an sich. „Wir glauben dir und wir halten zu dir, wie immer."

„Lavender ist 'ne miese Lügnerin," sagte Ron voller Abscheu. „Sie sollte lieber ihr Maul halten, diese Billigschlampe."

„Ron," ermahnte Hermine ihn aus alter Gewohnheit. „Sag nicht sowas. Sie wird das alles zurücknehmen, was sie erzählt hat. Dafür sorge ich schon."

♥♥♥

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Hermine beim Frühstück ignoriert. Außer Harry und Ron redete niemand mit ihr, doch sie sah viele die Köpfe zusammenstecken und in ihre Richtung glotzen. Dabei machten einige sich nicht einmal die Mühe, leise zu sprechen, und so hörte sie Wörter wie „Mörderin", „Askaban" und sogar „Avada Kedavra" in der ganzen Halle, denn inzwischen wurde nicht nur am Gryffindortisch darüber geredet. Sogar die Slytherins starrten sie an und tuschelten miteinander.

„Als ob Seamus denen jemals was bedeutet hätte," murmelte Hermine.

Sie war einfach nur froh, dass Harry und Ron ihr ohne weiteres glaubten und zu ihr hielten. Sie hatten keine Fragen gestellt, sie hatten sie nur getröstet. Wieder einmal bewiesen sie Hermine, das sie wahre Freunde waren und sie niemals alleine lassen würden.

Vor dem Unterricht gab es dann eine Ansprache von Dumbledore, der den Schülern offiziell mitteilte, dass Seamus Finnigan tot war, und dass seine Leiche zunächst ins St.-Mungo-Hospital gebracht wurde, um den Grund für seinen Tod herauszufinden.

Danach ging Hermine, missmutig wie alle anderen, zum Unterricht. Obwohl Ron und Harry bei ihr waren und sie vor feindseligen Attacken der anderen Schüler beschützten, fühlte sie sich schrecklich. Sie hatte den Rest der Nacht nicht mehr geschlafen und nur darüber nachgedacht, wie es nun weitergehen sollte. Wenn die Schüler einer kleinen Kakerlake wie Lavender mehr Glauben schenkten als Professor Dumbledore, dann musste sie Lavender dazu kriegen, ihre Erzählungen richtig zu stellen.

Nach der ersten Stunde, in der sie Zauberkunst gehabt hatten, bot sich ihr eine Gelegenheit.

Professor Flitwick bat Lavender, die Kissen, die die Schüler während der Stunde hatten schweben lassen müssen, wieder einzusammeln.

Das ist meine Chance, dachte Hermine.

Sie wartete, bis alle weg waren und ging dann auf Lavender zu, die noch die Kissen in einen Schrank wegpackte.

„Lavender, ich möchte mit dir reden," sagte sie.

„Ich aber nicht mit dir," erwiderte Lavender trotzig.

„Es ist aber wichtig. Warum erzählst du überall, ich hätte Seamus getötet? Du weißt doch genau, dass das nicht stimmt."

„Natürlich stimmt es," sagte Lavender und schaute Hermine herausfordernd an.

„Wieso machst du das?" schrie Hermine sie an. „Ich habe dir doch nichts getan!"

„Du hast mir meinen Freund weggenommen!" schrie Lavender zurück.

„**_Du _**hast mir meinen Freund weggenommen, nicht ich dir!"

Plötzlich schloss Lavender die Augen und wankte, so als hätte sie für einen Moment das Gleichgewicht verloren. Dann schnappte sie nach Luft und fasste sich mit der Hand an die Stirn.

„Was hast du denn?" fragte Hermine besorgt.

„Mir ist ganz schwarz vor Augen," sagte Lavender leise, „Ich glaub ich muss gleich kotzen..."

Die simuliert doch nur, dachte Hermine wütend und öffnete schon den Mund, um Lavender zu sagen sie solle mit dieser Show aufhören – als Lavender plötzlich umkippte und ihr vor die Füße fiel.

_**Kapitel 3**_

„Oh Gott!" schrie Hermine. Sie hockte sich neben Lavender und war erst mal ratlos. „Was soll ich denn machen?"

Hermine fühlte Lavenders Puls (etwas, das sie in einem Erste-Hilfe-Kurs für Muggel gelernt hatte). Entsetzt stellte sie fest, dass Lavender nicht mehr atmete.

Hermine fing an zu schreien. Sie schrie bis sie keine Luft mehr bekam. Sie rannte in den Flur, doch weit und breit war niemand mehr zu sehen. Hatte denn niemand Unterricht auf dieser Etage!

Also kehrte sie in den Klassenraum zurück, atmete tief durch und sagte laut:

„Ich darf jetzt nicht durchdrehen. Ich muss ruhig bleiben und nachdenken, was ich tun kann. Am besten hole ich einen Lehrer."

Doch den Gedanken verwarf sie sofort wieder. Nein, sie konnte keinen Lehrer holen. Alle dachten doch, dass sie Seamus getötet hatte. Also würde man sie auch für Lavenders Tod verantwortlich machen. Hermine versuchte, klar zu denken, doch ihr Kopf schien voll von schwarzem Nebel zu sein.

„Mir bleibt nur eine einzige Lösung," sagte sie nach kurzem Überlegen.

Sie stellte ihre Schultasche auf den Boden und schaute sich suchend im Raum um. Wo könnte man hier eine Leiche verstecken? Ihr Blick fiel auf eine große Holztruhe in der hinteren Ecke der Klasse.

„Ein sehr passender Sarg für unsere süße kleine Prinzessin Lavender," sagte sie und lachte leise vor sich hin. Sie öffnete die Truhe und sah, dass sie leer war.

Während sie versuchte, Lavender in der Truhe zu verstauen, redete sie zu der Leiche:

„Hoffentlich wirst du nie gefunden. Ich hab dich sowieso nie gemocht. Du blöde Tratschtante musstest ja überall deine Nase reinstecken, mir meinen Freund ausspannen und dann auch noch behaupten, ich hätte ihn umgebracht, so dass mich jetzt die ganze Schule hasst. Danke Lavender, vielen Dank!"

Als sie es geschafft hatte, klappte sie den Deckel zu, schnappte sich ihre Schultasche, sah sich noch einmal im Raum um und verließ ihn dann, so als wäre dort drin nie etwas vorgefallen.

♥♥♥

„Hast du das gesehen?" fragte Parvati.

Sie und Dean hatten eine Freistunde, die sie eigentlich zusammen mit Lavender hatten verbringen wollen. Sie hatten in Gemeinschaftsraum auf sie gewartet, doch als sie nicht kam, beschlossen sie, zurück zum Klassenraum zu marschieren, wo Lavender hatte aufräumen sollen.

Als sie ankamen, sahen sie gerade noch wie Hermine fluchtartig den Raum verließ und in eine andere Richtung davoneilte.

„Die hat es ganz schön eilig, wegzukommen," meinte Dean. „Und was hat sie da überhaupt gemacht?"

Parvati sah ihn ängstlich an. „Meinst du, sie war mit Lavender da drin? Oh mein Gott, bitte nicht! Wie konnten wir Lavender nur allein lassen!"

„Was meinst du damit?" fragte Dean, wobei seine Stimme plötzlich eine Oktave höher gerutscht war.

„Sie hat es doch bestimmt auf sie abgesehen," flüsterte Parvati. „Erst Seamus, und jetzt..."

„Los, komm," sagte Dean, als Hermine endlich aus dem Gang verschwand. Er nahm Parvati an der Hand und zog sie in den Klassenraum hinein.

„Wo ist denn Lavender?" fragte Parvati und sah sich um.

„Irgendwas stimmt hier doch nicht," murmelte Dean.

„Naja," sagte Parvati, „vielleicht ist sie schon gegangen und wir haben uns bloß gegenseitig verpasst."

„Klar, und Hermine hat bloß ihr Arithmantikbuch hier vergessen, oder wie?"

Parvati zuckte die Schultern. „Gehen wir."

Also gingen sie zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum, doch auch da fanden sie Lavender nicht.

Als Lavender auch zum Mittagessen nicht auftauchte, beschlossen Dean und Parvati, sofort zu Dumbledore zu gehen. Zwar wussten sie mittlerweile, wo sein Büro lag, kannten jedoch das Paaswort nicht.

„Und jetzt?" fragte Dean ratlos.

„Kann ich euch beiden helfen?"

Dumbledore stand im Eingang.

„Ich wollte gerade zum Mittagessen heruntergehen," sagte er. „Hab gehört, dass es heute Schweinebraten geben soll..."

„Wir müssen dringend mit Ihnen sprechen, Professor," sagte Parvati mit düsterer Stimme.

„Nun, ich hoffe, es ist wirklich von großer Wichtigkeit, denn der Braten soll richtig gut sein..."

„Es**_ ist_** von großer Wichtigkeit," fiel Dean ihm ins Wort.

♥♥♥

„Wenn ich euch richtig verstanden habe," sagte der Schulleiter, „glaubt ihr beide, Miss Granger hätte etwas mit dem Verschwinden von Miss Brown zu tun."

„Ja," sagte Dean mit fester Stimme.

„Es ist so, wie wir es Ihnen erzählen, Professor," sagte Parvati. „Lavender ist einfach weg."

Die beiden Gryffindorschüler haben ihre Nachmittagsstunden einfach sausen lassen und hatten Dumbledore alles erzählt, was sie über Lavenders Verschwinden wussten – nicht viel eigentlich, nur dass Hermine wieder dahinter steckte.

„Und Sie sind sicher, dass Miss Brown verschwunden, und nicht – sagen wir mal – ohne Ihr Wissen irgendwohin gegangen ist?"

Die beiden schüttelten den Kopf.

„Gut," sagte Dumbledore, „ich werde jetzt ein paar Lehrer zu diesem Klassenraum schicken, sie sollen sich dort umsehen. Wenn Sie beide denken, Lavender sei tatsächlich etwas zugestoßen, dann sollten wir zuerst dort nachsehen."

Er wandte sich zu den Porträten ehemaliger Schulleiter an seiner Wand und sagte dann zu einem kleinen fetten Zauberer: „Arkadius, bitte gehen Sie zu Professor Flitwick und dann zu Professor Snape, und bitten Sie sie zu mir zu kommen – umgehend."

Der Zauberer nickte und verschwand aus seinem Rahmen.

„Und ihr beide," wandte der Schulleiter sich an Parvati und Dean, „geht zurück in euren Unterricht. Macht euch keine Sorgen."

♥♥♥

Währenddessen hatten Slytherin und Hufflepuff Verwandlung.

„Heute wollen wir noch einmal das üben, was wir gestern gelernt haben," sagte Professor McGonagall. „Wir verwandeln Teetassen in kleine Tiere. Mr. Malfoy, bitte holen Sie die Tassen aus dem Schrank. Mr. Goyle, Sie könnten ihm helfen."

„Professor," erwiderte Malfoy mit seiner schnarrenden Stimme, „Ich kann die Tassen nicht holen, weil meine Hand verletzt ist. Ich habe sie mir letzte Woche in Zaubertränke verbrüht."

Er hielt seine linke Hand hoch, die tatsächlich verbunden war, und sah die Lehrerin mit unschuldigen Engelsaugen an.

Professor McGonagall verdrehte die Augen und sagte: „Gut, dann machen Sie das, Crabbe."

Crabbe und Goyle gingen zum Schrank, fanden dort jedoch keine Tassen.

„Hier sind nur Kissen," sagte Goyle dumpf.

„Hm," machte Professor McGonagall, „Wo konnte Professor Flitwick sie hingetan haben?... Schauen Sie mal in der Truhe da hinten nach!"

Also watschelten Crabbe und Goyle nach hinten und öffneten die Holztruhe.

Crabbe fing an, hysterisch zu schreien. Goyle starrte stumm auf den Inhalt und fiel in Ohnmacht.

Sofort begann in der Klasse ein Riesentumult. Die Schüler redeten durcheinander, versuchten, sich an Crabbe vorbeizudrängeln, um einen Blick in die Truhe zu werfen.

Professor McGonagall, die sofort herbeigeeilt kam, erblasste stark als sie sah, dass die Truhe keine Teetassen enthielt.

„Kinder, die Stunde ist beendet. Geht jetzt alle!" rief sie mit zittriger Stimme und verjagte die neugierigen Schüler. „Miss Abbott, laufen Sie sofort zum Schulleiter und holen Sie ihn. Beruhigen Sie sich, Crabbe. Sie und Miss Parkinson bringen jetzt bitte Goyle in den Krankenflügel. Alle raus hier!"

Doch noch bevor Hannah Abbott zu Dumbledore rennen konnte, betraten Flitwick und Snape die Klasse. Professor McGonagall sah sie nur schweigend an und deutete auf die Holztruhe – in der Lavenders lebloser Körper lag.

_**Kapitel 4**_

„Wie oft soll ich Ihnen denn noch sagen, dass ich unschuldig bin! Ich habe Lavender nicht getötet. Warum glauben Sie mir nicht?"

Hermine saß in Dumbledores Büro. Tränen liefen ihr über das Gesicht.

„Jetzt wein doch nicht, Kind," sagte Professor Flitwick.

„Wir haben jetzt die Aussage von Parvati Patil und Dean Thomas," sagte Professor McGonagall leise. Sie schien immer noch etwas unter Schock zu stehen, obwohl es eigentlich nicht zu ihr passte. „Sie haben gesehen, wie du aus dem Raum kamst. Kurz darauf wurde Lavender dort tot aufgefunden. Wir wissen einfach nicht, was wir noch denken sollen."

„Erst Finnigan, und jetzt Miss Brown – beide sind tot, beide Male werden **_Sie _**am Tatort erwischt, beide Male haben Sie kein Alibi. Sagen Sie uns, Miss Granger, woher wissen ausgerechnet Sie, in ihrem Alter bereits, wie man den Avada Kedavra-Fluch ausführt?"

Es war Snape, der mit leiser und doch bedrohlicher Stimme gesprochen hatte. Hermine sah ihn nur entsetzt an.

„Ich bitte Sie, Severus," sagte Dumbledore, „keine voreiligen Schlüsse. Lavender wird jetzt im St. Mungo auf mögliche Todesursachen untersucht, genau wie Seamus, und ich denke, dass wir erst mal das Ergebnis abwarten sollten. Wir wissen noch nicht exakt, was passiert ist. Also beschuldigen Sie Miss Granger nicht vorzeitig."

Snape schnaubte nur verächtlich.

„Hermine," wandte Dumbledore sich an sie, „Sag mir nur eines: hast du Lavender in dieser Truhe versteckt?"

„Ja," antwortete Hermine nach einigem Zögern und lief rot an. „Weil... na ja, ich wusste nicht was ich tun sollte. Es ging alles so schnell – sie kippte um und war tot und – ich hatte einfach Angst!" rief sie endlich. „Ich wusste, dass alle wieder mich verdächtigen würden..."

„'Kippte um und war tot'", murmelte Snape. „Sie sollten sich mal reden hören, Granger. Wie naiv sind Sie eigentlich? Sie verstecken eine Leiche und alle sollen dennoch glauben, Sie hätten nichts mit der Sache zu tun? Halten Sie uns alle hier vielleicht für bescheuert?"

„Hermine," sagte Dumbledore mit endgültiger Stimme und sah Snape warnend an, „geh bitte in deinen Schlafsaal. Wir werden dir bescheid geben, wenn sich was Neues in der Sache ergibt.

Hermine verließ das Büro, nicht ohne vorher noch einen hasserfüllten Blick von Snape einzufangen.

♥♥♥

„Oh Mann, **_Hermine_**! Was hast du dir eigentlich dabei gedacht!" rief Ron ungläubig und schlug die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen.

Er, Harry und Hermine saßen allein in dem Schlafsaal der Jungs.

„Konntest du die Leiche nicht einfach liegen lassen?"

Harry sah ihn schräg von der Seite an. „Wie könnt ihr nur so leichtfertig darüber reden? Ich meine... Lavender ist... ist tot... und ihr redet über sie, als ob sie ein Goldfisch gewesen wäre, den man einfach im Klo runterspült."

„Harry, nicht doch - " fing Hermine an.

„Lavender war 'ne Tratschtante, sie hat viel Scheiße erzählt," sagte Ron heftig.

Harry starrte ihn an. „Lässt es dich kalt, dass sie tot ist?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht," räumte Ron ein. „Ich will nur nicht, dass Hermine nach Askaban wandert wegen dieser... Sache."

Hermine hob ratlos die Hände und ließ sie wieder sinken.

„Ich war – geschockt, und ich hatte Angst," erklärte sie mit verzweifelter Stimme. „ich wusste nicht was ich tun soll. Mein Gehirn war auf einmal wie zugenebelt."

„Schon gut, Hermine," meinte Harry. „Sie werden den Schuldigen schon finden."

Ron sah auf einmal nachdenklich aus.

„Es ist kein Zufall, dass du immer am Tatort erwischst wirst," sagte er zu Hermine. „Jemand will dir definitiv etwas anhängen, und ich könnte mir sogar schon denken, wer."

Hermine und Harry blickten ihn überrascht an.

„Du weißt es?" fragte Harry baff.

„Naja, ich hab da so eine Vermutung," erwiderte Ron. Er legte eine dramatische Pause ein und sagte dann: „Snape."

„Snape?" wiederholten Harry und Hermine wie aus einem Mund.

„Wie kommst du denn **_darauf_**?" fragte Hermine.

„Du sagst doch, er würde als einziger Lehrer nicht an deine Unschuld glauben, oder?" meinte Ron.

„Naja, „ erwiderte Hermine. „Er hat mich gefragt, woher ich weiß, wie man den Avada Kedavra-Fluch ausführt. Und er versucht, Dumbledore ständig davon zu überzeugen, ich würde nicht die Wahrheit erzählen – aber so ist es halt. Er kann weder mich noch irgendeinen anderen Gryffindorschüler ausstehen. Das hat doch nichts zu bedeuten... oder?"

„Wisst ihr was ich glaube," sagte Ron langsam. „Snape hat Seamus und Lavender getötet. Und dann hat er es so aussehen lassen, als wäre Hermine die Mörderin."

„Wieso sollte er das tun?" fragte Hermine entgeistert.

„Er hasst dich und will dich aus der Schule weghaben. Ist doch ganz klar."

„Moment mal, Ron," meldete sich Harry endlich zu Wort. „Wenn Snape schon so weit geht und Schüler, die ihm in irgendeiner Weise unsympathisch sind, tötet, warum dann ausgerechnet Lavender und Seamus? Er hätte doch gleich Hermine töten können, oder – oder mich! Denn mich hasst er ja schließlich am meisten."

Doch Ron lächelte grimmig und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Snape ist nicht blöd," sagte er. „Würde er dich töten, würde es einen Riesentumult geben. Der Verdacht würde sofort auf ihn fallen – alle wissen, dass er ein Todesser war."

„Klingt einleuchtend," sagte Harry nachdenklich.

„Und natürlich weiß jeder auch, dass Hermine nicht gerade seine Lieblingsschülerin ist," redete Ron weiter. „Deshalb hat er sich ein paar unscheinbare Leutchen wie Seamus und Lavender ausgesucht, um den Verdacht auf dich - " er deutete auf Hermine „- zu lenken."

„Okay, 'Miss Ron Marple', dann sag uns bitte, wie und wann und wo er sie getötet haben soll, hm?" sagte Hermine skeptisch und hob die Augenbrauen.

„Ganz einfach," meinte Ron. „Er hat dich aus dem Raum gehen sehen, wo du mit Seamus gesprochen hast, ist dann schnell hin und hat Seamus um die Ecke gebracht. Ich hab ihn nämlich beim Abendessen nicht gesehen."

„Aha," machte Hermine. „Und wie hat er es dann bei Lavender angestellt? Die ist schließlich direkt vor meinen Augen krepiert."

Bei diesen Worten zuckte Harry zusammen und sah Hermine entsetzt an.

„Was weiß ich," sagte Ron. „Vielleicht hat er sie vorher mit irgendeinem Fluch belegt - "

„Ron, wir hatten alle zusammen Zauberkunst, erinnerst du dich nicht? Da war doch weit und breit kein Snape zu sehen!"

„Ja, okay. Aber irgendwas ist da trotzdem im Busch. Er wollte, dass du mit Lavenders Leiche erwischt wirst... Ich weiß!" rief er plötzlich, so dass Harry, der mittlerweile tief in seine Gedanken versunken war, erschrocken aufsprang.

„Ich weiß," sagte Ron wieder, „Er hat dich mit dem Imperiusfluch belegt, Hermine! Er wollte, dass du die Leiche in diese Truhe steckst, damit du dich schuldig machst."

„Ron," sagte Hermine und sah ihn an. In ihrem Blick lag etwas Endgültiges. „Wenn man unter dem Imperiusfluch steht, kann man sich im Nachhinein nicht an die Dinge, die man getan hat während man verhext war, erinnern. Ich erinnere mich aber sehr wohl daran, dass ich Lav... an das, was ich getan habe. Auch wenn ich es lieber vergessen würde," fügte sie leise hinzu. „Du redest Schwachsinn. Snape, egal wie gemein er sein mag, wäre zu so etwas nicht fähig."

„Wir werden ja sehen," sagte Ron beleidigt. „Harry, sag doch auch was."

„Huh?" machte Harry und sah seine Freunde verwirrt an. „Tut mir leid, ich war in Gedanken."

„Schon gut," sagte Hermine. „Du hast wirklich nichts verpasst, außer dass Ron eine Menge Schwachsinn geredet hat."

♥♥♥

Am nächsten Morgen, als Hermine mit ihren beiden Freunden beim Frühstück saß, kam ein kleiner Erstklässler zu ihr und reichte ihr mit großen angsterfüllten Augen ein gerolltes Pergament.

„Danke," sagte Hermine und lächelte dem Jungen zu, doch er zuckte nur zusammen und rannte sogleich davon.

„Na klasse," murrte sie. „Jetzt haben schon die Kleinen Angst vor mir. Was kommt als nächstes? Anti-Hermine-Amulette?"

"Anti-Hermine-Amulette," sagte eine Stimme voller Sarkasmus über ihr. „Hört sich nach einem echten Verkaufsschlager an."

„Halt deine dämliche Schnauze, Malfoy," knurrte Ron. „Geh an deinen stinkenden Slytherintisch und erstick an einer Brezel."

„Wie unglaublich schlagfertig, Wieselkönig," sagte Malfoy. Neben ihm kicherte Pansy Parkinson mit ganz verliebten Augen. „Ach, und Granger – ich glaub, der Afrolook ist mittlerweile echt out." Hermine strich sich bei diesen Worten unbewusst über ihre etwas buschigen Haare. „Du solltest den Friseur wechseln. Edward hat anscheinend seine Scherenhände nicht mehr ganz unter Kontrolle." Pansy brach in schallendes Gelächter aus, so dass Katie Bell und Alicia Spinnet, die in der Nähe saßen, sich die Ohren zuhalten mussten.

„Also dann, ihr Loser," sagte Malfoy fröhlich. „Wir gehen dann mal – an den Tisch der **_coolen _**Leute. Und danke für den Tipp mit den Amuletten, Granger!"

„Schwirr endlich ab," murmelte Ron.

„Ignorieren, einfach ignorieren," sagte Hermine.

Als Malfoy endlich weg war, entrolle sie das Pergament und Harry, der ihr über die Schulter blickte, erkannte sofort Dumbledores feine Handschrift.

„Er will mich gleich nach dem Frühstück sehen," sagte Hermine nervös.

„Bestimmt gibt's was Neues," meinte Harry.

Also machte Hermine sich auf den Weg zu Dumbledores Büro, schon zum x-ten mal in diesen drei Tagen. Sie war neugierig und ängstlich zugleich.

„Miss Granger," begrüßte der Schulleiter sie. „Setzen Sie sich doch."

„Haben Sie etwas herausgefunden?" fragte Hermine zögernd.

„Ja, in der Tat. Die Untersuchungen im St. Mungo-Hospital haben ergeben, dass sowohl Seamus als auch Lavender an einer – Vergiftung starben."

Hermine starrte ihn entsetzt an. „Sie glauben jetzt aber nicht, ich hätte..."

„Nun, wir können Sie auf jeden Fall nicht mehr aufgrund der Dinge verdächtigen, die Ihnen nachgewiesen wurden – das heißt, dass Sie sowohl mit Seamus als auch mit Lavender als letzte vor deren Tod Kontakt hatten. Obwohl ich persönlich Sie sowieso nie verdächtigt habe..." Er sah sie über den Rand seiner Brille hinweg an. „Das Gift, das hier gegen die beiden eingesetzt wurde, heißt Exitolentia, ein höchst wirksamer Zaubertrank..."

„Natürlich!" rief Hermine plötzlich. „Das ist eines der Gifte, die Professor Snape uns letzte Woche gezeigt hat!"

„Dann wissen Sie mit Sicherheit auch, wie es wirkt."

„Zwei Tropfen reichen aus, um einen erwachsenen Menschen zu vergiften," betete Hermine sofort runter. „Man gibt das Gift zum Beispiel ins Essen oder Trinken, denn es ist völlig geschmacklos. Es braucht eine bis zwei Stunden, bis es sich überall im Körper ausgebreitet hat und dann – dann stirbt das Opfer..." Ihre Stimme erstarb. Hatte sie jetzt zuviel gesagt?

„Ich weiß, dass Sie eine hervorragende Schülerin sind, Miss Granger," sagte Dumbledore, so als hätte er ihre Gedanken gelesen. „Nur weil Sie über diesen Trank bescheid wissen, heißt es noch lange nicht, dass Sie diese Taten begangen haben. Sie waren nur zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort."

♥♥♥

Hermine rannte sofort in den Unterricht. Sie hatte jetzt Zaubertränke. Trotz der beiden Todesfälle ging der Unterricht wie gewöhnlich weiter. Schließlich hatten auch die Angriffe des Basilisken in ihrem zweiten Schuljahr den Unterricht nicht stoppen können. In dieser Hinsicht waren die Lehrer verbissen.

Hermine öffnete die Tür und betrat den Kerker. Sofort wurde es still, das übliche Gemurmel verebbte und alle Köpfe drehten sich zu ihr.

Das ist meine Chance, dachte Hermine.

Sie stellte sich nach vorne, sehr zur Verwunderung von Snape, der zwischen den Tischen umherging und in alle Kessel hineinspähte, und sagte laut und mit fester Stimme:

„Ich komme soeben aus Professor Dumbledores Büro. Er weiß jetzt wie Seamus und Lavender gestorben sind. Sie wurden vergiftet. Von wem, ist noch unklar. Aber dass ich unschuldig bin und mit diesen... Morden," Hermine stockte ein wenig, „nichts zu tun habe, ist auf jeden Fall jetzt geklärt. Nur jemand, der Zugang zu solchen tödlichen Giften oder den Zutaten hat, hätte es tun können." Dabei blickte sie bewusst zu Snape herüber. So langsam fing sie an, an Rons Theorie zu glauben.

Die Gryffindors und die Slytherins starrten sie alle sprachlos an. Snape verengte die Augen. Dann sprach Dean Thomas.

„Wer sagt uns denn, dass **_du _**sie nicht vergiftet hast? Ich meine, wer soll es denn sonst getan haben?"

„Es kann bis zu zwei Stunden dauern, bis die Person, der dieses Gift verabreicht wurde, stirbt!" rief Hermine aufgebracht. „Wann bitte soll ich die Zeit dazu gehabt haben?"

„Hm," machte Dean und sah Hermine mit gespielter Verwunderung an. „Mal überlegen... Also Seamus ist etwa eine Stunde nach dem Abendessen gestorben, und Lavender – gleich nach der ersten Schulstunde nach dem Frühstück!"

„Was für ein Zufall," murmelte Parvati neben ihm. Seit sie beide ihre besten Freunde verloren hatten, waren Dean und Parvati unzertrennlich.

„Was wollt ihr damit sagen?" fragte Ron misstrauisch.

„Na was wohl, du rothaariger Schwachkopf," sagte Dean, „Sie hat die beiden beim Essen vergiftet!"

„Nein!" rief Hermine verzweifelt.

„Es reicht," sagte eine Stimme, die leise und bedrohlich zugleich klang. „20 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, weil Miss Granger so dreist ist und sich die Freiheit herausnimmt, hier vorne ohne meine Erlaubnis zu sprechen." Snape ging langsam auf sie zu. „Sie haben wohl vergessen, wo Sie sich gerade befinden."

„Leider nicht," murmelte Hermine.

„Was sagten Sie gerade?" fragte Snape mit kalter Stimme.

„Ich sagte: leider nicht," wiederholte Hermine nun laut und deutlich. „Leider habe ich nicht vergessen, dass ich mich in Ihrem stinkenden Kerker befinde, wo wir von einem der hässlichsten und fiesesten Lehrer der Welt unterrichtet werden." Sie sah Snape direkt in seine schwarzen Augen.

Die Klasse schnappte nach Luft.

„Was ist bloß in sie gefahren?" flüsterte Harry Ron entgeistert zu.

„100 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor," sagte Snape ungerührt, doch seine Augen flackerten gefährlich. „Und jetzt raus hier."

Hermine sah, wie Malfoy hinter vorgehaltener Hand lachte und Pansy etwas ins Ohr flüsterte, worauf diese wie wild zu kichern anfing.

„Schnauze, du Großmaul," fauchte sie ihn an. Dabei fielen ihr plötzlich die großen, runden, schwarz-silbernen Anhänger auf, die Malfoy, Pansy und auch der Rest der Slytherins an Lederbänden um den Hals trugen. Malfoy bemerkte ihren Blick.

„Gefallen sie dir, Afro-Kopf?" höhnte er, und Hermine sah aus den Augenwinkeln, dass Snape seinen Mund zu einem fiesen kleinen Lächeln verzog. Er schien nichts dagegen zu haben, dass sein süßer Malfoy einfach so mal das Wort ergriff. „Die hab ich mal auf die Schnelle zusammengezaubert, denn wir alle haben so unglaublich groooße Angst vor dir!"

Hermine schüttelte ungläubig und wütend den Kopf.

„Ihr alle hier, ihr habt doch nicht mehr alle Kessel im Regal!" schrie sie die Schüler an.

„Nee, aber du 'ne Leiche in der Holzkiste," erwiderte Malfoy fröhlich und erntete großes Gelächter von den Slytherins.

Hermine schnappte nur nach Luft, konnte aber kein Wort herausbringen. Sie drehte sich um und rannte aus dem Kerker.

_**Kapitel 5**_

Ron fand Hermine im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie saß ganz allein am Kaminfeuer und schniefte leise vor sich hin.

„Hey, Hermine," sagte er vorsichtig und setzte sich neben sie.

„Was machst du denn hier?" fragte sie mit tränenerstickter Stimme. „Schwänzt du jetzt wegen mir den Unterricht?"

„Ach, Snape – der ist mir ziemlich egal. Hab sowieso schon tausend Strafarbeiten bei ihm zu machen. Aber was ist denn mit dem, was Dumbledore gesagt hat? Du bist doch zu hundert Prozent unschuldig, oder?"

„Na klar! Aber erzähl das mal den Idioten da draußen," sagte Hermine verbittert.

„Also was du zu Snape gesagt hast – wow... echt krass."

Hermine musste lachen. „War's so schlimm?"

„Naja," sagte Ron und grinste, „Das sich einer mal so was trauen würde, hätte ich nie gedacht."

Hermine schüttelte lachend den Kopf. „Ich kann selbst nicht glauben, dass ich das getan habe. Das gibt bestimmt noch richtig Ärger."

„Weißt du was?" sagte Ron plötzlich. „Lass uns einfach weggehen von hier."

Hermine blinzelte und sah ihm verständnislos an. „Wie – weg?"

„Naja, gehen wir raus aus der Schule – nach Hogsmeade zum Beispiel. Du könntest ein wenig Ablenkung gebrauchen."

„Ron, wir können doch nicht einfach so den Unterricht sausen lassen..."

„Aber das tun wir doch bereits! Also was ist?"

Hermine sah ihn an und nach kurzem Überlegen sagte sie:

„Okay, von mir aus. Los, verschwinden wir. Ich hab das ganze Fiasko hier satt."

„Super! Komm mit, wir holen Harrys Tarnumhang, damit wir uns problemlos von hier wegschleichen können."

Sie gingen nach oben in den Jungenschlafsaal. Während Ron Harrys Koffer unter dem Bett hervorzog, ließ Hermine sich auf Rons Bett nieder. Sie ließ ihren Blick durch das Zimmer schweifen – Harrys Spickoskop auf dem Nachttisch, Deans Fußballposter an der Wand – alles hier war ihr vertraut. Sie war schon so oft hier gewesen, mit Harry und Ron, hatte schon so oft auf Rons Bett gesessen. Sie strich mit einer Hand über die Bettdecke, wobei ihr Blick auf Rons Kissen fiel. Genauer gesagt, auf etwas, das unter dem Kissen hervorlugte.

Es sah aus, wie die Ecke von einem Foto. Seit wann versteckte Ron Fotos unter dem Kissen? War er vielleicht heimlich in irgendein Mädchen verliebt? Hermine verkniff sich ein Lächeln und sah zu Ron herüber. Er wühlte immer noch Harrys Koffer durch. Sie zog das Foto unter dem Kissen hervor und blickte erstaunt – in ihr eigenes Gesicht. Nur sah sie darauf etwas jünger aus als sie es jetzt war.

Ihr Foto-Ich lachte fröhlich und winkte ihr zu. Hermine war so verwirrt, dass sie das Bild sofort wieder an seinen ursprünglichen Platz legte. Doch als sie dazu das Kissen anhob, sah sie noch etwas darunter, das sie die Stirn runzeln ließ. Eine kleine Flasche mit einer dunklen Flüssigkeit drin.

♥♥♥

Hermine nahm die Flasche; sie fühlte sich kalt in ihrer Hand an.

„Ron," sagte sie, während sie weiterhin das Fläschchen betrachtete.

„Uh-hu," machte Ron, der immer noch mit dem Koffer beschäftigt war, „Moment, ich hab ihn gleich..."

„Ron," wiederholte Hermine, „Was ist das?"

Er drehte sich jetzt um und sah sie fragend an. Doch als sie die Flasche hochhielt, verfinsterte sich sein Blick.

„Woher hast du das?" fragte er leise.

„Tut mir leid..." sagte Hermine, wobei sie ein wenig rot wurde, „Ich hab's unter deinem Kissen gefunden..."

„Gib mir sofort die Flasche," sagte Ron tonlos.

„Ja, aber..."

„Gib mir die Flasche!" brüllte Ron. Er ging mit großen Schritten auf sie zu und riss ihr das Fläschchen aus der Hand.

Hermine sah ihn verwirrt und wortlos an.

„Du hast unter meinem Kissen herumgeschnüffelt, Hermine?" fragte Ron bissig. „Fein! Dann hast du bestimmt auch das hier gefunden, oder?" Mit diesen Worten schleuderte er das Kissen quer durch den Raum und hielt ihr das Foto entgegen. „Ist doch so, oder!" brüllte er wieder.

„Schrei mich nicht an, Ron!" sagte Hermine laut. „Was ist denn los mit dir?"

„Was mit mir los ist? Gar nichts! Ich habe dieses Foto hier seit zwei Jahren unter meinem Kissen. Tja, warum wohl? Weil mir die Farbenkompositionen so gut gefallen, weißt du!" Seine Stimme war ironiegeladen, doch in seinen Augen lag auf einmal ein verletzlicher und verzweifelter Ausdruck.

„Ron, ich..."

„Ach, sei doch still. Du verstehst das eh nicht."

„Dann... erklär's mir," sagte Hermine zögernd.

„Hermine, willst du mir allen Ernstes weismachen, dass du nichts von meinen... na ja... **_Gefühlen für dich_** mitbekommen hast! Und das seit der dritten Klasse!"

„Ich... also doch, schon... Aber... ich wusste nicht..." stotterte Hermine.

„Ich liebe dich, Hermine! Ich liebe dich, und das seit ich dich kenne. Auch wenn ich das erst viel später kapiert habe." Ron sprach weiter, so als hätte er Hermines Gestotter gar nicht gehört. „Viel zu spät, um genau zu sein. Denn erst kam Viktor Krum, und dann dieser Schwachkopf Seamus... Aber jetzt will ich, dass du es weißt, Hermine: Ich liebe dich mehr als alles andere auf der Welt, und ich habe das alles nur für dich getan."

Von dieser heftigen Liebeserklärung wurde Hermine fast schwindelig, doch der letzte Satz ließ sie stutzen.

„Was alles?" fragte sie mit schwacher Stimme, obwohl sich ein furchtbarer Gedanke langsam aber sicher in ihr Gehirn einschlich. Nein, dachte sie. Nein, nein, nein.

„Das Fläschchen hier," sagte Ron und verzog seine Lippen zu einem bitteren Lächeln, „habe ich aus Snapes Büro mitgehen lassen. An dem Abend als ich bei ihm nachsitzen musste."

Hermine lief es eiskalt den Rücken herunter. Sie schwieg.

„Exitolentia," redete Ron weiter. Seine Stimme fing an zu zittern. „Es war der Abend, an dem ich hörte, dass Seamus, dieser Bastard, dich hintergangen hat..."

„Nein," hörte Hermine sich selbst sagen. Das Blut schoss ihr in den Kopf. „Nein, Ron, nein. Sag dass du es nicht getan hast."

„Doch," flüsterte Ron mit einer solchen Verzweiflung in seiner Stimme, dass Hermine erschauderte. Sie sah, dass seine Augen sich mit Tränen füllten. Ihr Magen machte einen Salto; sie fing an zu zittern.

„Lavender..." sagte sie.

„Ja, die auch! Ich war's. Aber glaub mir, Hermine," sagte er dann mit lauter Stimme, die jedoch bebte, „Ich wollte dir helfen. Ich konnte nicht zulassen, dass Seamus dir weiterhin wehtut, und dass Lavender schlecht über dich redet. Ich hab's für dich getan."

Er ging auf sie zu, kniete sich vor ihr hin und nahm ihre Hände. Sie waren eiskalt, wie seine auch. Für eine Weile war es still im Zimmer.

„Wie kann das sein?" fragte Hermine schließlich. Sie spürte, wie ihr Tränen die Wangen herunterliefen. „Du sagtest doch, es wäre Snape..." Sie wollte einfach nicht wahrhaben, was er da erzählte.

„Ach, der! Er hat mit der Sache nichts zu tun. Wie verrückt das jetzt auch klingen mag."

Ron lachte kurz auf. Ein freudloses Lachen. Dann drückte er Hermines Hände fest in den seinen zusammen und sah ihr direkt in die Augen.

„Hermine," sagte er, „was willst du jetzt tun? Wirst du mich verraten?"

Sie schwieg, denn sie wusste einfach nichts darauf zu antworten. Würde sie ihn verraten? Sie musste es tun, aber wie konnte sie? Einen besseren Freund als Ron hatte sie nie gehabt, abgesehen von Harry natürlich... Harry. Hermine setzte sich mit einem Mal aufrecht hin.

„Weiß Harry davon?" fragte sie mit hohler Stimme.

„Nein. Ich will nicht, dass er es erfährt. Bitte, Hermine..."

„Ron, nein! Ich kann das nicht. Ich kann es doch nicht für mich allein behalten!"

„Was soll das heißen?" Ron ließ ihre Hände los und stand auf. „Hermine!"

„Ron, du hast **_zwei Menschen getötet_**," sagte sie laut und stand ebenfalls auf. „Ich kann doch nicht darüber schweigen!"

„Wenn du mich lieben würdest, dann würdest du darüber schweigen," sagte Ron mit einem seltsamen Unterton in seiner Stimme.

„Ich liebe dich, Ron! Natürlich tu ich das!"

„Ja?" fragte Ron hoffnungsvoll und sein Gesicht hellte sich auf.

„Ja. Und gerade deshalb will ich, dass du Hilfe bekommst!"

„Wo, in Askaban? In einer kuscheligen Zelle mit irgendeinem netten Todesser vielleicht?"

„Nein, ich meinte psychologische Hilfe, Ron." Hermine bemühte sich, ruhig zu sprechen, was ihr nicht einfach fiel. „Im St. Mungo oder..."

„Ach, du glaubst ich wäre geistesgestört! Na vielen Dank auch!" schrie Ron ihr ins Gesicht.

„Was ist denn hier los?" sagte eine Stimme.

Die beiden drehten sich um und sahen Neville in der Tür stehen. Anscheinend war Zaubertränke schon vorbei, denn unten im Gemeinschaftsraum waren ein paar Stimmen zu hören.

„Verschwinde, Neville," zischte Ron. „Du siehst doch, dass du störst!" Er schnappte sich ein Buch, dass auf dem Nachttisch lag und schmiss es nach Neville.

Neville, ungeschickt und lahm wie immer, schaffte es nicht, sich rechtzeitig zu ducken, und das Buch prallte mit voller Wucht an seinem Kopf ab.

Hermine schrie kurz auf und wollte zu Neville rennen, der auf dem Boden zusammensank. Doch Ron bekam sie am Oberarm zu fassen und schleuderte sie zurück auf das Bett.

„Versprich mir, dass du niemandem etwas verraten wirst," sagte er und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf sie. Hermine antwortete nicht. „Versprich es!" rief Ron.

„Stupor!"

Ein roter Strahl traf Ron mitten in die Brust. Er ließ den Arm mit dem Zauberstab sinken und kippte nach hinten, wobei er mit dem Kopf an eine Nachttischkante stieß.

„Ich glaub, den hab ich außer Gefecht gesetzt..." sagte Neville, und seine Stimme klang ein wenig ängstlich. Er ließ seinen Zauberstab sinken, richtete sich von Boden auf und blickte Hermine mit großen besorgten Augen an.

„Neville..." hauchte sie, „...danke."

Dann rannte sie auf ihn zu und warf ihm die Arme um den Hals.

„Aber... Hermine...ähm..." Neville schluckte und wurde rot. „Was ist hier eigentlich passiert?" fragte er schließlich.

Hermine ließ ihn los und sah ihn an. Doch statt zu antworten, brach sie in Tränen aus.

_**Kapitel 6**_

„Das ist einfach unglaublich," murmelte Professor McGonagall. „Ronald Weasley... so ein netter Junge.."

„Darauf hätte keiner von uns kommen können, Minerva," sagte Dumbledore. „Wir können froh sein, dass dieser Alptraum jetzt vorbei ist."

„Was geschieht jetzt mit ihm?" Professor McGonagall schritt in Dumbledores Büro auf und ab.

„Er wird erst mal von Madam Pomfrey im Krankenflügel versorgt. Seine Eltern und Aurelius Scott vom St. Mungo-Krankenhaus sind auf dem Weg hierher."

„St. Mungo...?" fragte Professor McGonagall verwirrt und runzelte die Stirn.

„Ja, Minerva." Dumbledore seufzte. „Aurelius und ich halten es für das Beste, ihn erst mal in der Abteilung für magisch-psychische Störungen durchchecken zu lassen."

„Meine Güte... Die armen Eltern," sagte Professor McGonagall nachdenklich. „Und wie geht es eigentlich Miss Granger?"

„Sie und Mr. Longbottom sind wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückgekehrt. Sie hat in den letzten Tagen wirklich eine Menge durchstehen müssen..."

♥♥♥

„Es ist also wirklich wahr?" fragte Dean Thomas schon zum vierten Mal. „Ron hat das alles getan?"

„Tja, so sieht's aus," sagte Neville. „Wir haben Hermine ganz umsonst verdächtigt."

„Wir haben sie ganz schön mies behandelt in der letzten Zeit," meinte Parvati betroffen. Der Rest der Gryffindors blickte schuldbewusst und auch geschockt drein. „Kein Wunder, dass sie so durchgedreht ist."

„Ich hab sogar über Malfoys Witze gelacht," sagte Dean und schüttelte sich, so als hätte er gerade einen Becher Bubotublereiter austrinken müssen.

„Vielleicht sollten wir uns bei ihr entschuldigen," schlug Alicia Spinnet vor.

„Ja, ich denke, das sollten wir tun," erwiderte Parvati. „Aber nicht jetzt."

♥♥♥

Hermine, Harry, Ginny, Fred und George waren oben in Harrys Schlafsaal. Eine bedrückende Stille herrschte im Raum, bis auf Ginnys leise Schluchzer. Hermine, die neben ihr saß, hatte ihr den Arm um die Schultern gelegt und drückte sie leicht an sich. Fred und George saßen den beiden Mädchen gegenüber und sahen sie schweigend an. Dann brach George die Stille.

„Hermine," sagte er leise, „vielleicht ist es jetzt nicht der richtige Augenblick dafür... aber ich denke, wir sollten uns bei dir entschuldigen."

„Wir haben dich verdächtigt, obwohl es keine richtigen Beweise gab," sagte Fred. „Das war wirklich unfair von uns."

„Das ist schon okay," sagte Hermine.

„Nein, ist es nicht," erwiderte George. „Wir haben uns richtig scheiße aufgeführt. Schließlich sind wir ja auch deine Freunde..."

„...und wir hätten dich nicht so im Stich lassen dürfen," beendete Fred den Satz.

Hermine fühlte, wie ihr wieder Tränen in die Augen stiegen und lächelte die beiden an. „Alles okay, wirklich."

Dann schaute sie zu Harry, und die Augen der Zwillinge folgten ihrem Blick.

Er stand an einem Fenster und hatte ihnen den Rücken zugekehrt. Sie konnten seinen Gesichtsausdruck nicht sehen, doch man sah förmlich, wie angespannt er war und dass in seinem Kopf die Gedanken rumorten.

„Harry...?" sagte Hermine vorsichtig.

„Ich hätte es merken müssen," sagte Harry, so als hätte er jeden Moment damit gerechnet, angesprochen zu werden. „Ich bin sein bester Freund, und ich hätte etwas merken müssen."

„Harry, hey – mach dir doch keine Vorwürfe," meinte Fred. „Ich bin sein Bruder, und ich habe auch nichts gemerkt! Und George und Ginny ebenso wenig."

„Ich bin doch Tag und Nacht mit ihm zusammen!" rief Harry auf einmal. Er drehte sich zu ihnen. „Ich war mit ihm beim Essen – als er es getan hat – das Gift meine ich – und ich hab nichts mitbekommen! NICHTS!"

Er atmete schwer, als wäre er soeben einen Marathon gelaufen. Hermine und die Weasleys sahen ihn wortlos an. Harry öffnete den Mund, um noch etwas zu sagen, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf, kickte stattdessen mit dem Fuß einen Stuhl quer durch das Zimmer und lief aus der Tür.

Die anderen versuchten nicht, ihn aufzuhalten. Sie blickten ihm nur traurig hinterher.

„Er muss jetzt allein sein," sagte Hermine dann mit schwerer Stimme.

_**Kapitel 7**_

Draußen regnete es. Der stahlgraue Himmel spiegelte Rons Stimmung wieder. Er saß am Fenster und sah hinunter in den großen Garten des St. Mungo-Hospitals, der jetzt menschenleer war.

Auf dem Bett am anderen Ende des Zimmers gab sein Zimmernachbar Isaac Pondery, ein Mann mittleren Alters, seltsame Geräusche von sich. Heute dachte er, er sei ein Teekessel. Das war nichts im Vergleich zu gestern, als er der festen Überzeugung war, Cornelius Fudge persönlich zu sein, und allen Heilern auf der Station mit Askaban gedroht hatte, sollte er nicht sofort freigelassen werden. Ron seufzte und lehnte seinen Kopf an die kühle Fensterscheibe.

Schon seit zwei Wochen saß er hier fest, in der Abteilung für magisch-psychische Schäden das St. Mungo-Krankenhauses. Seit zwei Wochen hatte er weder seine Familie noch seine Freunde gesehen. Die Heiler bestanden darauf, dass er während der ersten drei Wochen keinen Besuch empfangen durfte, da dies eventuell die Untersuchungen stören würde.

„Ich bin doch nicht verrückt," hatte er vor einigen Tagen zu dem Oberheiler gesagt. „Ich meine, sehen Sie sich doch mal den da an!" Er deutete auf Isaac. „Er faselt schon den ganzen Vormittag was von „leckeren Ratten" und breitet alle zwei Minuten seine Arme aus – bestimmt denkt er, er wäre ein Hippogreif!" Isaac gab ein würgendes Geräusch von sich.

„Mr. Weasley," sagte der Oberheiler mit sanfter Stimme. „Ich verstehe, dass Sie im Moment sehr aufgebracht sind und vieles nicht einsehen wollen. Aber ich meine es wirklich nur gut mit Ihnen. Sie sagen, Sie sind nicht verrückt – gut. Doch ich würde Ihnen sogar empfehlen, „verrückt" – wie Sie es nennen – zu sein. Das erspart Ihnen eine Jugendhaftstrafe in Askaban, die so um die zehn Jahre beinhalten könnte."

Darauf hatte Ron nichts geantwortet. Er hatte nur kurz genickt und sich dann zum Fenster gedreht. Er fühlte sich leer und ausgebrannt.

Auch heute fühlte er diese Leere, die sich seit Tagen in ihm breit machte. Hermine. Er wollte sie sehen, mit ihr reden. Er war sich sicher, wenn er doch nur mit ihr reden, ihr alles erklären könnte – dann würde sie ihm verzeihen.

Ron ging vom Fenster zu seinem Bett und legte sich hin. Eine Weile lag er da, während Isaac leise „paff, paff" murmelte. Der Regen hatte aufgehört.

„Der Tee ist fertig," brabbelte Isaac fröhlich.

Doch Ron hörte ihn nicht mehr. Er war eingeschlafen.

Im Traum sah er Hermine. Er war mit ihr auf dem Weihnachtsball. Er hatte es geschafft, sie vor Viktor Krum zu fragen, und sie hatte ihn glücklich angelächelt und Ja gesagt. Jetzt tanzten sie zwischen all den anderen Paaren in der großen Halle, wo verzauberte Schneeflocken von der Decke auf sie herabfielen. Er sah Hermines strahlendes Lächeln und er wusste: sie würden sich niemals trennen, sondern für immer zusammenbleiben und...

„Ron...hey, Ron…" Jemand berührte sanft seine Schulter.

Er öffnete die Augen und sah –

„Hermine!" flüsterte er. Träumte er immer noch?

Sie legte den Zeigefinger an die Lippen. „Shhh," machte sie. „Niemand darf doch merken, dass ich hier bin."

„Aber... Was tust du hier? Wie bist du hier reingekommen?"

„Ich wollte dich sehen," sagte sie und lächelte ihn glücklich an. „Ich habe dich vermisst..."

Sie beugte sich zu ihm herunter und küsste ihn ganz leicht auf den Mund.

Ron sah sie mit großen Augen an. „Du bist also nicht... äh... böse?" stotterte er. „Du verzeihst mir?"

„Ich liebe dich, Ronald Weasley," sagte Hermine mit fester Stimme. „Es gibt nichts auf dieser Welt, was ich dir nicht hätte verzeihen können. Ich lasse dich nicht allein."

Er nahm ihre Hand und drückte sie.

„Danke," flüsterte er und lächelte, bevor ihre Lippen zu einem neuen Kuss verschmolzen.

**♥ ENDE ♥  
**


End file.
